Llamas, ascuas y cenizas
by ActualTrashDotCom
Summary: Quinn/Creedy/Van Zan. Triángulo amoroso. Serie.
1. Chapter 1

PARTE I: Quinn

«Sin embargo, existe otra teoría, que la comunidad científica no tuvo tiempo de tomar en cuenta. Es posible que las abominaciones despertasen no por un casual, sino debido a la concentración de gases en la atmósfera más favorables para su desarrollo. El efecto invernadero, la degradación de la capa de ozono y la consecuente acumulación de carbono podrían haber gestado un hábitat favorable para el metabolismo de la especie draconiana. De ser este el caso, nosotros mismos, causantes de la contaminación del aire, trajimos devuelta a las bestias».

Quinn cerró el ensayo que el ingeniero químico había dejado sin acabar. Las hojas se deshacían en las manos de uno, como ceniza. Las tapas estaban desgastadas, la cubierta se había salido del todo, incluso. «Como todo lo que nos rodea a miles de millas a la redonda. Viejo, desgastado. Muerto».

_Mis amigas vuelven, como lo hacen siempre. Me dan un tiempo para recuperarme. Pero cuando comienzo a pensar con claridad, ellas vuelven._

«¿Qué tienen en común un ensayo, un ingeniero químico y el mundo? ¡Pues que los tres están muertos!» Quinn tuvo que taparse la boca con la bufanda para ahogar la carcajada, que no tardó en convertirse en tos. La tos le quemaba por dentro, le quemaba la tráquea y los pulmones. ¿Sería ese el castigo por pensar un chiste tan malo? Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para andar hasta la butaca. Se sentó sobre el suelo de tierra y recostó la espalda en la enorme estantería.

_Mis amigas empiezan siempre por acariciarme el cuello. Primero caricias, luego cierran sus manos sobre mi garganta. Aprietan hasta dejarme sin respiración._

El silencio era como un bálsamo que curaba sus heridas. Lo hacían estar en paz. El silencio hacía parecer que el mundo estuviera en paz, allá afuera.

Quinn amaba a sus niños. Había adoptado como suyo a cada uno de los enanos. No importaba si sus madres aún vivían, si ellas formaban parte de la colonia. No importaba si estaban solos, si todos sus familiares habían caído ante el fuego o el hambre. Eran todos hijos suyos. De hecho, él sabía que hasta los más ruidosos no eran un problema. Ellos no eran el problema. El problema era él.

_Mis amigas tienen unas garras muy afiladas. Las siento clavadas en mi garganta. Por dentro. Me desgarran la garganta de adentro hacia afuera. Me obstruyen la garganta con sus garras de metal como mil agujas formando una trampa._

Cada cierto tiempo Quinn recaía. Llevaba lidiando con problemas de ansiedad y depresión crónicas desde el incidente en la obra. Y se sentía culpable por ello. Él era el líder de la colonia, toda la gente que vivía allí dependía de Quinn. Perder el tiempo en llantos y estúpidas melancolías no hacía más que retrasar las tareas. Pero, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

—Quinn, no puedes salir así. Haces más mal que bien a la colonia. —recordó como aquella primera vez Creedy lo seguía nervioso por detrás, vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de su mejor amigo.

—No podemos retrasarnos más, Creedy. Hay que desatascar los tubos de ventilación y reparar las tuberías del ala oeste antes de que comience el invierno. No está llegando suficiente calor a las habitaciones de arriba y posiblemente se deba a otra puñetera fuga en la calefacción. —Quinn estaba buscando el jersey marrón. —Además, le prometí a Virgil que encontraríamos la forma de crear un andar superior para los cerdos. Necesitamos hacer que porqueriza sea rentable en espacio.

—Escúchame, no vas a sernos útil si no tienes energías para enfrentarte a una emergencia. Necesitas descan… —Creedy tuvo que apartarse para esquivar una de las prendas que Quinn estaba tirando por los aires. —Necesitas descansar, Quinn.

—Ya estoy descansado.

—Quinn, para. Para. —Creedy cogió a Quinn por las muñecas y lo guio hasta la silla más próxima. —Escúchame, amigo. —el escocés se arrodilló ante su amigo, ya sentado. —¿Desde hace cuánto que nos conocemos?

—Mucho tiempo. —Quinn tenía que admitir que su amigo podía ser muy convincente. Era difícil no hacerle caso cuando dejaba al bromista que llevaba dentro (y fuera) a un lado y se ponía serio. —Muchísimo tiempo. —y sus ojos claros, con los que miraba abierta y honestamente a la cara de la gente cuando se ponía serio, eran difíciles de evitar. —Años.

—Pues ya va siendo hora de que confíes en mí y en los demás como nosotros confiamos en ti. Quédate. Descansa. Tómate unos días libres. Yo me encargaré de los cerdos y las tuberías… Te necesitamos completo, Quinn. Te necesitamos aquí. Te necesito recuperado.

—Pero…

—Sé que a veces necesitas tiempo para solucionar tus cosas. Te conozco. Y también sé que antes de que el gallo cante estarás como nuevo para darnos la vara.

Ambos rieron y Creedy le dio unos golpes en la cara cariñosamente antes de levantarse. Tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta se detuvo y se volvió hacia Quinn.

—Somos un equipo, ¿verdad? Somos una familia, ¿no?

A Quinn se le nubló la vista pero mantuvo las lágrimas a raya. Asintió con la cabeza. Su mejor amigo le sonrió como solo sabía hacerlo él y desapareció por la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE II-I: Creedy

Había sido un día larguísimo en las plantaciones. La futura cosecha estaba aún demasiado verde como para hacer suposiciones, pero era posible, probable, que pudiesen alcanzar el mínimo esta temporada. La falta de sol, la erosión de la tierra, el frío y la lluvia ácida eran cosas con las que contaban cada año, pero lo que llevaban peor era la falta de polinización. Si no fuese por la pequeña colmena que habían improvisado quizá hubiesen perdido los cultivos cinco años atrás. Y todo había sido gracias a Quinn, gracias a su constante motivación y fuerza de voluntad.

Cualquier persona que hubiese visto lo que ellos, la colonia entera, había visto, cualquiera que hubiese vivido lo que habían vivido sabría que lo que tenían delante era algo especial. Muy especial. En un mundo en el que más del setenta por ciento de la población mundial había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, en el que toda civilización conocida había sido arrasada, algo como la colonia era un milagro. No había que ser un lumbreras para reconocerlo y Creedy sabía que desde luego él no lo era.

El castillo estaba derruido casi por completo, pero con el tiempo habían ido restaurándolo. Habían creado un sistema de calefacción complejo, además de un sistema de tuberías de agua potable y otro de saneamiento. Tenían una cocina enorme, habitaciones comunales pero realmente cómodas para lo que podían permitirse, y una enorme biblioteca con estudio. A Creedy no le costaba admitir que a alguien como él le habría parecido extremadamente innecesario, pero Quinn había llegado a demostrarle cuán equivocado estaba. «No solo se trata de libros, Creedy. Se trata de preparación. Se trata de anticiparnos a los problemas y solo podremos hacerlo mediante formación».

Creedy nunca había sabido exactamente cómo expresarlo, pero siempre supo que Quinn tenía algo especial. Había algo en su alma, quizá fuera alguna especie de fuerza divina, que lo hacía más imparable. Podía alzar con su voz a mil hombres y podía dar esperanza a todas las mujeres y niños con un tierno susurro. Su entusiasmo se propagaba como la ceniza por debajo de las puertas y contagiaba a todo el mundo. Si no fuera por Quinn seguramente los casi ochenta miembros de la colonia estarían muertos. Incluido Creedy mismo. «Me pudo haber dejado allí, en el fango, bajo la lluvia. Llevaba comida para uno y por aquel entonces ya era difícil subsistir a solas, mucho menos teniendo que encargarse de un moribundo. Aun así no lo dudó ni un instante. Me curó las heridas y esperó pacientemente a que me bajara la fiebre, mientras él se moría de hambre en aquellas ruinas en las que nos habíamos escondido. No éramos más que unos críos pero Quinn ya apuntaba a ser un líder».

Al pasar por un bache, el camión que los llevaba de vuelta al castillo hizo un movimiento brusco que lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. Miró a su alrededor. Lo acompañaban Dominic, Brendan, Judie, Christopher, Dwaine y Gwen. Hablaban alegremente entre ellos, a pesar de que sabían que los cultivos serían cada vez más escasos. Todos tenían algo de qué preocuparse, estaba claro. La vida en la colonia era dura y a ello se sumaban los problemas que cada uno pudiera tener en su familia o grupo. Pero incluso en la situación en la que estaban sabían (y Creedy se contaba entre ellos) que eran personas muy afortunadas. Y allí estaban, riendo como si no se despertasen cada día con la sensación de ser el último. Era como si la energía con la que Quinn les imbuía permanecía más allá de su alcance.

Sin embargo, Quinn era una persona rota por dentro. Era un líder que guardaba en secreto su debilidad, que no era otra que los traumas que la destrucción del mundo le había ocasionado. Cada tantos meses se retiraba a su habitación para mantener a raya sus miedos por el bien de la comuna. La gente hablaba, incluso en una colonia tan unida. De haber visto sus recaídas habrían dudado de su fuerza. Por eso solo Creedy tenía permitido verlo entonces. «Nadie debería sufrir la presión que sufre Quinn. Es responsable de todos nosotros. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es apoyarlo en sus días más oscuros».

Un calor repentino le subió a Creedy por el pecho. Era una calidez agradable pero incómoda en su naturaleza, al mismo tiempo. Los recuerdos le venían a la mente a menudo. Demasiado a menudo.


End file.
